1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of reducing power consumption and/or improving the visibility of a field, a controller therefore, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting displays, and so forth, may be advantageous in having reduced weight and volume, small thickness, and excellent color reproducibility, as compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Accordingly, such flat panel displays may be used in, e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, digital still cameras (DSCs), portable phones, and so forth.
Organic light emitting displays may include an organic light emitting diode (OLED) between electrodes, so application of voltage to the electrodes may cause re-combination of electrons and holes in the OLED, thereby emitting light to form images. Emission of light from the OLED may be controlled by an amount of current therethrough. For example, emission of bright light by the OLED may require a relatively large amount of current therethrough.
However, use of a large amount of current through the OLED may trigger high power consumption by the organic light emitting display. Further, reduction of power consumption of the organic light emitting display, while using high current through the OLED, may require decrease of a drive voltage of an image, thereby distorting display quality thereof, e.g., an undesirable portion of the image may become dark.
Moreover, when used in portable display devices, the organic light emitting display may be exposed to various environments. Thus, the visibility of the image displayed on the portable display device may be changed according to an ambient environment, e.g., ambient illumination. In particular, the visibility in the image on the portable display device may be extremely reduced in environments, e.g., sunlight, that are brighter than the image on the display.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable display device, in particular, an organic light emitting display, having improved visibility in bright ambient environments.